


Are we having fun now?

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd - Freeform, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Piss kink, Roy Harper - Freeform, Watersports, idk what the ship name is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Jason decides to have some fun with his boyfriend and try out a new kink he found.What could possibly go wrong?// Kinktober day two guys! hope you enjoy :D //





	Are we having fun now?

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so it's a bit late. I spent half of yesterday trying to figure out what ship to write then the other half I was at work

"You're planning something." Roy growled as he scanned the room. Things were misplaced, ropes poorly hidden, towels on the floor... What, did Jason think he was an idiot now? 

Jason leaned back on the sofa and shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I suppose it depends on if you /want/ me to be up something."

Roy sighed. "Asshole." He walked over, purposefully shaking his ass in front of Jason's face as he went to grab a beer from the fridge. "If you wanna tie me up or something you could just ask you know. Don't have to go through this stupid charade every time."

"Maybe I think it's fun. And that's not the surprise. I think at this point tying you up has gotten pretty vanilla for us." Jason smirked, eyes trained back to the TV.

"I don't think that's how vanilla sex works, but okay." Roy hopped onto the back of the couch. "Sooooooo, what's the surprise? Or do I have to wait until you tie me up to find out?" He smirked, dangling one of the ropes in front of his boyfriend.

Jason growled. "I think I'll make you wait just for being such a fucking tease." He dragged Roy down over his lap, tying the arms and legs firmly with the rope, crossing it over Roy's chest into a makeshift body harness. "There. Ready to behave yourself?" Jason smirked.

"And make this easy on you? In your fucking dreams." Roy rolled his eyes as he was dragged across the floor. At least he was wearing long pants this time so he didn't worry as much about cuts or rug burn. "Asshole."

Jason dragged him into the bathroom onto a pile of old towels. "As a matter of fact, I dream of fucking you. Though in those you don't talk as much." He chuckled, stripping his own clothes off and leaving them in the basket. "I need to invest in a gag for you. Maybe a ball gag or a penis gag. Or one of those bit gags on a proper harness. Get you all tied up." He stroked himself until he was half hard, leaning over Roy.

"OOoooooOOoooh. You're gonna masturbate over me. Kinky." Roy rolled his eyes, shifting to get more comfortable.

Jason chuckled. "Not quite babe. You remember the safeword if this gets too much or too weird for you, okay?" He waited for Roy to nod before letting a steady stream of piss fall over the redhead. 

"Ew! Fucking hell Jason!" Roy wriggled, trying to get out from under the stream.

Jason stopped the stream and kneeled next to his boyfriend. "You okay?"

"I didn't safeword, now did I?" Roy smirked at him. "I thought you wanted to wreck me~"

Jason growled and started back up, aiming at Roy's face for a second and grinning as his boyfriend jerked away from it. "You're so fucking pretty Roy." He petted his slightly wet hair. "But let's get you cleaned up, what do you think?"

"God, please." Roy groaned as he was untied and pulled to his feet. "Can we never do this again? Sorry, It was fun to try, but honestly I'm not that into it."

Jason kissed him after turning on the shower. "You got it babe. I'm glad you had fun though. Love you."

"Jason, you're fucking disgusting." Roy pushed him away and wiped his face with a dry part of his shirt. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is edgeplay and knifeplay!


End file.
